jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Boy
is the Stand of Pesci featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance/Personality The Stand appears as a simple fishing pole with the words 'BEACH BOY' written on top and a monstrous skull as the reel, meant to represent death.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/fnJyWvE6 Pesci summons it by making it come out of his palm.Chapter 487, The Express Train Heading Towards Florence (2) Abilities Despite its innocuous appearance, Beach Boy is a remarkably deadly Stand, both at long range and at short range. Not only can it kill someone by shredding their heart with its intangible hook, it is nearly impossible to defend against. Pesci's masterful manipulation made Bucciarati deem it even more dangerous than Prosciutto's already formidable The Grateful DeadChapter 496, The Grateful Dead (9). As a fishing rod, Beach Boy is not really suited for power, but its deadly sharp hook means Pesci can use it as a dangerous whipChapter 498, The Grateful Dead (11). The line can also be used to break someone's neck or choke them.Chapter 499, The Grateful Dead (12) Hook and Line Beach Boy's signature ability is to phase its line and hook through any object, including walls or flesh. Pesci skillfully uses his fishing rod to search for a target through obstacles and like a fisherman, ensnares them when the hook makes contact. He is then free to reel in his catch or even tear through the whole body by wildly moving the hookChapter 497, The Grateful Dead (10), but as an assassin prefers to phase the hook through his catch's body in order to reach a vital organ and cut it from the inside for a sure-fire killChapter 489, The Grateful Dead (2)Chapter 490, The Grateful Dead (3). Beach Boy's pulling strength is only as strong as Pesci's own arm strength, but the catch will tire themselves trying to pull on the extremely elastic line.Volume 53, in-between chapters Stand stats, Chapter 492, The Grateful Dead (5) However, the ability is cancelled immediately if Pesci drops the Beach Boy, and the hook and line disappear, called back to the fishing rod. By hiding the hook inside a chosen object, Pesci can use Beach Boy to bait and catch people by surprise. Extreme Line Sensibility Beach Boy's line is extremely sensible and transmits information to the handle of the rod for Pesci to see. The hook and line of Beach Boy act as very sensible life form sensors, being able to tell Pesci the number of people inside a given room and can even transmit the vibration of a heartbeat. Furthermore, by analyzing the vibrations and strength of the pull on the line, Pesci can accurately guess which body part he is hooking, the catch's weight, their position and their actions to the centimeter.Chapter 495, The Grateful Dead (8) Damage Reflection Beach Boy's string cannot be destroyed by any usual means, as any damage inflicted to the string will instead affect the one hooked on the string. It is thus impossible to destroy the string once it is hooked into an object or person. This property is a derivation of the line's intangibility: although it will phase through any object, the shock of any attack is transmitted into the catch's body. Gallery Beach Boy.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' BeachBoy profile.png|Abilities explanation BeachBoyGlimpse.png|First glimpse of the Stand BeachBoyFull.png|The Stand's first full appearance BBPhase.jpg|The Stand's hook phasing through a door TGD&BB.jpg|Beach Boy with The Grateful Dead References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands